


Fancy pants

by Pikartiste



Series: Main Show [2]
Category: Ripper Street
Genre: Couple, Cu-cute, F/M, Love, Naughty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikartiste/pseuds/Pikartiste
Summary: Thatcher found a new thing to seduce Magadalena ... at least he believed.Takes place during season 4
Relationships: Magdalena Dobrowski/Frank Thatcher
Series: Main Show [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1226333
Kudos: 2





	Fancy pants

**Author's Note:**

> From RS writing club, the prompts I chose were :  
> \- Red  
> \- Under the bridge  
> \- Frankie's inherited knickers

It was an evening, at the beginning of the spring. Frank Thatcher was stood, alone, waiting for his lover Magdalena Dobrowski. They had a date tonight, like every thursday since their first meeting.

Thatcher was waiting for under a small bridge crossing the Thames, in the edge bording the stream. It was the couple’s usual meeting place when they met. Some boat navigated in the calm water in front of the young man, but none Magdalena was coming.

Thacther checked his pocket watch quickly : it was nearly 8.pm, the meeting was at 7.pm. He looked at his left then at his right, but none sign of the young woman. The Detective Sergeant began to worry : did she forget it ? He couldn’t know. He breathed heavily, putting his head in the cold stones of the bridge’s pillar.

Tonight he even made an effort … About his clothes. He just hoped she’ll like it.

Thatcher was suddenly relieved when he finally saw Magdalena coming towards him, nearly running. She was beautiful, as always he must think. A smile accrossed his face and he came to greet her.

“I-I’m sorry Frank.” Magdalena said. “I’d a lot of work a-and I didn’t see the time run-”

“ _Shhh_ it’s fine, dear.” Thatcher said kissing the young woman. Then he entwined their fingers together. “Now you’re here, and nothing else matters”.

The Polish woman smiled tenderly, which made her lover’s heart melting. They looked into each other’s eyes, like two oceans meeting in a serait, without talking. Those meetings were a real freash breath for them, some free hours out of the awfulness of the town.

“So, what’s the program tonight ?” Magdalena asked.

Thatcher let out a little sigh. “Well … I was thinking about … hmmm.” He put a finger under his chin as he was thinking, just to make his lover chuckling. “What about going to theatre ? A band’ll play _Romeo and Juliet_ tonight. And …” He blushed a little. “… we could stop by my home … to eat something. If you want of course.”

Magdalena smiled with all her teeth. “It seems to be a nice idea   
_moje serce_ (my heart).” She said, but for the while, she had another plan in her mind. “But … I think we’ve some time before going there, right ?” she said putting her hands under the Detective Sergeant’s coat.

“Y-Yeah. The show’s in 9.pm. But wh-what do you mean ?” Thatcher asked, confused.

Magdalena smirked. “Oh, well … I was thinking about …” She came closer to her boyfriend’s ear, lowering her hands into his hips. “Spending some _good time_ together.” She whispered.

Thatcher gulped. “H-h-here ?!” he exclaimed. “But, honey ! Everyone’ll see us !”

“Relax _głupi_ (silly), we’re alone. And it’s dark.” The young woman said. “No one’ll see us.” She added putting her fingers in the young man’s trousers.

Thatcher gasped when he felt his girlfriend’s hands strocking slowly his crotch. He was torned between his desire toward her and his guilt to break the rules.

W-Wait hunny ! C-could we just wait come at home for … doing this ?” He stammered.

“ _Zamknij się i pozwól mi to zrobić_ (Shut up and let me do).” The Polish girl said kneeling in front of him. Then she unbuckled his belt and removed his trousers. Thatcher panted heavily under this contact.

Suddenly, Magdalena stopped and rose her gaze towards the young man. “Frank … what’s _this ?_ ” She asked.

The young man lowered his gaze at his turn. Indeed, for this date with his girlfriend, he wore a “special piece of clothes” he hoped he could show to her : crimson red velvet knickers.

“Oh, _these ?_ ” Thatcher asked pointed the knickers. Well, I wear them only for you, but I believed I could make a surprise if we go to home.But apparently, you were too impatient to wait.” He chuckled “What do you think ?”

“Eeer … well … it’s very … _special_ I guess.” The young woman said bitting her lips to not laugh.

The Detective Sergeant seemed to be offensed. “ _What ?_ Don’t you like them ?” He asked in a fake indignating tone.

“Oh no no no ! It’s not what I meant.” Magdalena protested. “But Frank, you don’t wear this type of clothes usually.”

Her boyfriend suddenly caught her by the waist and attracted her against him. “Only when I hang out with such a pretty like you.” He said in a sensual tone, strocking his girlfriend’s chin. “Best way to seduce, uh ? At least, it’s what my brother said.” He added.

Magdalena rose an eyebrow. Thatcher sighed. “Well, these knickers are in my family for several generations … We passed them from every males of our family. It belonged to my grand-father, then my father, my oldest brothers … and now me.”

He kept going on his confession. “My brother always told me that these knickers were a sort of lucky charm when he wanted to please a woman. When I talked to him about you, he gave them to me and told me all the story. And I still believe it.” He said.

The Polish woman was amazed. “Wait, are you telling me you wear knickers which was worn by all your family just to seduce me ?” She cried out. 

“Well, yeah ? … kind of …” Thatcher muttered.

The young man began to panic when he saw his girlfriend moaning, shaking heavily her shoulders. He wanted to ask her if she was okay when she burst into laughing for several minutes, invading the atmosphere with her loud laughs. She even believe she would choke.

“ _O mój boże !_ (Oh my God !) Frankie !” She exclaimed. “I-I’m sorry but …” She wiped her eyes. “But … it’s so funny !” She said trying to not laugh again.

Thatcher gruffed. “I believed you’ll like it.”

“Aaaw _moja miłość_ (my love), of course I like them. Forgive me, but your story was so original it made me laugh.” She pleaded, holding the young man’s hands. “Are you mad at me ?”

Thatcher smiled. “Of course _no_ my angel. Why would I be ?” He said kissing her again.

They stayed a while looking into each other’s eyes while Thatcher dressed himself again.

“Ahem … Maggie ?”

“Yes, Frankie ?”

“We should hurry if we want to not miss the show.” He said. “But don’t worry, you’ll enjoy my glorious knickers later.” He added with an implied smirk.

“I’m waiting for you _niegrzeczny chłopiec_ (naughty boy).” She snickered.

And they leave.


End file.
